muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 407: Dudley Moore
Dudley tells The Electric Mayhem that he doesn't need them tonight -- he's brought a musical robot called M.A.M.M.A., the Music and Mood Management Apparatus. M.A.M.M.A. is a garbage can on wheels, which plays tinny electronic music in any style. The band resents M.A.M.M.A.'s intrusion, and Animal attacks Dudley. Later, Gonzo recites from the works of Percy Bysshe Shelley while -- and at the same time -- defusing a high-explosive bomb. M.A.M.M.A. wheels up behind him and plays a loud fanfare. Gonzo slips and sets off the bomb, destroying M.A.M.M.A. and half the theater. Songs/Sketches * "She Loves You" * "At the Disco Dance" * "Mama Don't Allow" * Pigs in Space (M.A.M.M.A.) * UK Spot: Piggy's Dressing Room * Gonzo defuses a bomb while reciting the works of Percy Bysshe Shelley * "How High the Moon" Notes * Richard Hunt does not perform many voices in this episode. His only vocal performances were as Scooter in the cold opening and as Statler in a few scenes. While Janice appears throughout this episode, she does not get any lines (Richard Hunt didn't have any other of his characters in her scenes), and Hunt doesn't perform any one-shot characters in this episode, indicating that his availability might have been limited in this episode. * There are possibly two versions of the closing credits to this episode, both based on versions of songs M.A.M.M.A plays during its final performance. In one version, towards the end it is playing an electric version of the closing Muppet Show theme before it cuts to Statler and Waldorf, while another has the romantic music played during the UK Skit when it appeared behind Kermit and Miss Piggy. * This was the first episode to air in the UK after the ITV strike of 1979; likewise it was the first programming after the news after the end of the strike. * When Kermit refers to M.A.M.M.A as a "fugitive from ''Star Wars", he may be referring to it's similarity to the droid R2-D2, who will appear on the show later this season. Episode Cast Muppets: :Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Scooter, Rowlf the Dog, Statler and Waldorf, Alexander Beetle, Bug Band, M.A.M.M.A., Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Animal, Janice, Zoot, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Link Hogthrob, Cow, Whatnots, Shark, Background Muppets: :Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, French Poodle, Rats, Annie Sue Performers :Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth, Waldorf, Link Hogthrob and one of the Bugs :Frank Oz as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear and Animal :Jerry Nelson as Floyd Pepper, Dr. Julius Strangepork, the Announcer, Cow, Dancer and one of the Bugs :Richard Hunt as Scooter and Statler :Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Dancer and one of the Bugs :Louise Gold as Dancer :Steve Whitmire as one of the Bugs :Kathy Mullen as Dancer :Robert Payne as others Gallery Image:Louise and Frank with Fozzie and MAMMA TMS407.jpg Image:Dudley_Moore03.jpg Image:Dudley_Moore07.jpg Image:DudleyMoore08.jpg Image:DudleyMoore10.jpg Image:Dudley_Moore05.jpg Image:Dudley_Moore02.jpg Image:Dudley_Moore04.jpg Image:Dudley_Moore11.jpg Image:Dudley_Moore06.jpg Image:Dudley Moore.jpeg Image:DudleyMoore09.jpg __NOWYSIWYG__ 407 Category:Disco